School Days
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: [AU] Como ve Loki a Thor, y Thor a Loki en los días de preparatoria.


No hay otra cosa que a Loki le enfurezca o aborrezca más, que estar sentado en su cafetería favorita, y que afuera los "Bándalos" -O como él les llama- y estén con sus ruidosas patinetas o bicicletas. ¿Que no tenían otro lugar?La cafetería dónde siempre se la pasaba toda la tarde, se llamaba "The Asgard". Era una Cafetería tan misteriosa y toda decorada como si fueran los mismísimos palacios entre otros mundos. Tenía varias cosas de Vikingos. ¿Por qué le gustaba? Bueno, le daba un aire muy familiar siempre que iba allí. Un aire nostálgico que no él entendía.

Los Bandalos, estaban conformados por varios jóvenes de su misma edad. Entre la cabeza del grupo se encontraba el famoso playboy Anthony "Tony" Stark. Y su "Novio", Steve Rogers. A Tony no le gustaba montar la bicicleta, ni la patineta, a el le encantaba ir más rápido en patines. Siempre los estaba modificando a su antojo, quitando y poniendo ruedas que a él le vinieran en ganas, era el riquillo de la ciudad, hacía lo que la gana le valía. Steve, era por el contrario, más calmado. Le gustaba la velocidad, sí. Pero controlaba su bicicleta.

Estaba juntando, pues siempre en los veranos trabajaba en la cafetería donde iba Loki. Decía "Me compraré una moto, Tony, lo verás". A pesar de que Tony se ofrecía a pagársela, Steve era bastante terco y no lo én estaba Natasha y Clint. Eran novios, y los más audaces entre ellos. Tasha, como le llamaban, era muy buena en la patineta. Clint también usaba los patines, le encantaba hacer carreras con Tony. Banner... ¿Que se podría decir de Banner?

Loki lo veía en una banca cercana a unos pequeños árboles, escribiendo desde que llegaban hasta que se iban. Era muy amigo de todos, pero opuesto a todos. No le gustaba meterse entre las patinetas, ni patines. Solo le gustaba escribir, o de vez en cuando, se llevaba un libro para estar leyendo. Si loki tuviese amigos, Banner tal vez sería el perfecto amigo para él.

No entendía como podía estar entre ese grupo de Neandertales. Luego, por último pero no menos importante, estaba ese Rubio. Alto, bien formado para su edad. -Pues todos iban en preparatoria- Thor. Ese... Maldito, presuntuoso, molestón, con esa estúpida sonrisa de mil soles. Ese, era Thor. Podría practicar con lo que le pusiesen enfrente. A veces traía patineta y patinaba con Tasha, enseñándole los mejores trucos que nadie podía hacer. O con bicicleta, y daba largas vueltas al lado de Steve cuando nadie más quería acompañarlo. O para molestar a Tony, se colocaba sus patines negros, con dos pequeños truenos como adorno en el costado de cada uno, y salía la disputa entre tres. -Clint, Tony y Thor-

Sí, de todos. Thor era el que más le desagradaba. No por el echo de como se compraba fuera de la escuela. Si no, dentro también.

Ese era el grupo de los "populares", de los que siempre tienen amigos. De los que aman rodearse de personas. No, Loki no era así. Entre más alejado de las personas, mejor. Solo tenía una mejor amiga. Sif, esa esbelta y bien formada pelinegra le seguía desde que eran pequeños. Era dulce, y ruda al mismo tiempo. Defendía de vez en cuando a Loki, cuando los abusivos iban tras él.

Solo que... A veces se lo ganaba, ya que a Loki le encantaba hacer bromas, muy de mal gusto. Aún así, Sif siempre encaraba por él. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba, por que de todas formas, los matones se terminaban cansando mucho antes de ir a buscarle pelea. Así era todos los dí levantaba, desayunaba con su madre Farbauti y salía de casa, por desgracia, a tres casas más, estaba la de Thor, y cuando él salía. El mismo rubio salía.

Tenía que desviarse en el camino para no toparse nunca. La primera y única vez que se toparon Thor "animosamente" le obligó a ir juntos a la escuela. Ese día fue un infierno, ya que su dichosa noviecilla Jane Foster, le miró con malos ojos. Y Sif... Bueno, Sif también gustaba de Thor. ¿Quién no gustaba de Thor?Suspiró como todos los días, mientras miraba a los chicos en el parque cerca de su cafetería, a la cual acudía después de las horas escolares.

Sin querer, no se había dado cuenta que se había pasado pensando y observando al rubio que estaba frente a algunos metros, de él. Negó la cabeza cuando esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa perlada se encontraron con él. Un bochorno se apoderó de su cuerpo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Leer. Pasadas las Seis de la tarde, decidió pagar la cuenta y salir de allí. Dio una última mirada al grupo, pero ya se estaban despidiendo afectuosamente.

Cada quién se iba a ir por su lado. Tony se iba al lado de su "Capitán" puesto a que sí, Rogers era el capitán de Football americano. Clint se iba con Tasha, y dándole un aventón a Banner. Thor se volvía solo, ya que su casa -Como la de Loki- no estaban lejos de allí. El rubio divisó el cabello negro del chico. Lokí traía pantalones cafés, entubados, lo cual le hacía ver más delgado de lo que era.

Una camisa a cuadros negra con verde, y una playera debajo negra. Lentes, y su bufanda verde oscuro, conjunto a sus Vans del mismo color. Thor siempre había creído que Loki era un chico de clase. De esos que ves en Londres, en lugares de ricos. No en su barrio.. ¡Claro! Había gente rica, pero para él. Loki era más que todos ellos. O eso es lo que su mente creía. Sonrió para sí y se dirigió hacia él. Era un gran día. Todo le había salido perfecto.

En su examen había sacado una B+, algo que él agradecía, ya que no era el chico más listo de toda la escuela, pero se esforzaba mucho, de verdad. Ese día en el almuerzo, sirvieron su favorito. Pudin de chocolate. ¡Amaba el pudin!. Ese día, su padre Odín y su madre, saldrían un par de días por cuestiones de trabajo, así que estaría la casa sola.

Ese Día, Jane tenía asuntos familiares. No es que no quisiera verla, pero a veces, necesitaba estar solo. Y justo ese día, tendría oportunidad de hablar con su vecino. Ese vecino con el cual jugaba cuando era pequeño. Ese frágil vecino que le encantaba proteger cuando jugaban a que eran místicos dioses, ya que tenían los nombres de , ese día, traía la bicicleta, y era una gran excusa para poder entablar una conversación con Loki. Lo llevaría.

—¡Loki!

—Oh genial... —Susurró para sí mismo antes de que el rubio le alcanzara. — Thor...

—¡Loki! ¡Espera! —¿Qué quieres, Thor?

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
